


Trapped Within the Waves

by Rerrubble



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Purgatory, some blood not really gorey(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rerrubble/pseuds/Rerrubble
Summary: Short drabble of Lobelia losing his hearing and having to repent.





	Trapped Within the Waves

The world echoed in silence... no, it was beyond silence, there was nothing. Not even his own racing heart could be heard; it was agony greater than any punishment from hell or heaven. Everything pulsed between immense darkness and eternal light, flooding Lobelia's few remaining senses. At this moment, he wanted nothing but an end to himself and everything. As if a demon had come to destroy his remaining happiness... was this his form of atonement? Must he repent for living a life chasing happiness?

Lobelia brought a shaking hand up to the side of his head. Blood misguided touch blending the exposed flesh with the surrounding skin, it was all he could smell. A smell that usually accompanied feelings of ecstatic pleasure now created a knot of fear inside his stomach. He could fix it, right? Of course, he was the greatest magician he could bring back his hearing no issue!

But with a snap, the scene around him remained the same. The agony and torture continued on as if he had merely whistled to the wind. A flicker of blue snapped his attention over, eyes trying to adjust to the seizing lights. As the scene stilled to a gentle rocking of waves the Tower stood over in the distance. Face lighting up seeing a saviour and partner he took a wobbly but brisk step towards him, but shards wordlessly stabbed into his foot as he moved. Should he be sad about the pain it brought...or the fact he didn't hear the puncture or snap?

As if the tide had finally come in the world washed back into colour, and Lobelia found himself stood on the sands of an all too familiar beach. The entire coast seemed as if filled with conques,

"Tower! You are here too! This is some inhumane purgatoire scene isn't it haha!"

Lobelia called out to the tower unsure of if he was able to yell, merely gave a whimpering whisper, or made no sound at all. If anymore delusion had set in he may have guessed the last one due to the lack of reaction, but then again for the tower that was usual.

Shaking his head a new rush of confidence streamed through his veins, he became determined to free himself and find his happiness again; nothing would stop him. Blood continued to trail slowly down his neck like a stream of sticky molasses, threatening to cover all in its path in deep red. Dizziness was catching up with him, but carefully he stepped between the conques- but as he did another stabbing sensation brought out a muffled gasp.

As if space had altered around him, underneath his foot was another shell shattered. Non... he was certain he... Doubts cascaded his mind once again, but he was positive he had avoided the conch.

Running out of time, patience, and sanity; Lobelia broke into a sprint towards the statuesque tower. He tried to scream but the world remained entranced in silence. He looked back, green eyes widening at the trail of blood and sea of shattered pieces. Pain tore through his feet every stab digging away to bone. But still, he ran; each step bringing him nowhere closer to his saviour. Eventually, he stumbled, body crashing to the floor. The fractured conques ripped through his clothes, punctured his hands, dripped red to stain the sand.

For the first time in his life, Lobelia felt truly helpless. He had grown accustomed to loneliness and being shunned, but he was always able to trust in himself... now he didn't even have that, every attempt, every idea, plea, cry resulted in nothing. It was if he was completely trapped.

Without warning a shadow was cast down, the tower manifesting in front of him. Tears of joy streamed down Lobelia's broken face,

"Mon amie end me~! Crush me into nothing but a particle of this sand and bring me back to peace! I WON'T FAIL AGAIN!"

The tower looked down expressionless, stone gaze offering no insight into the thoughts of the being. Seconds ticked by with no change. Lobelia's tears soon turned to ones of agony, "Do you wish for me to repent too?! But you and I are the same! YOU UNDERSTOOD ME! Is it only I who must suffer for my happiness? Is it only I who does not deserve the right..."

The tower remained a statue not offering any insight or consolation, merely offering a gentle pat before dissolving into nothing but a card floating on the breeze. Once again, Lobelia was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is ooc and short was a quick diddy before work...had an urge and felt sad. Let Lobelia cry and be human 2k19


End file.
